


still into you

by johnkun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, technically strangers to friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnkun/pseuds/johnkun
Summary: And suddenly Johnny is smiling at this boy, brown hair messed up, eyeliner smudged, Paramore shirt too big, and there they are, yelling the lyrics to Let The Flames Begin to each other.Or alternatively, Johnny discovers Paramore when he's young and it gives him more than he could have ever imagined.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	still into you

**Author's Note:**

> finally living up to my username here!!!!
> 
> a lil thingy that i wrote just now, i did not indeed proof-read or anything as usual lmao,,,,, not even quite sure if i like this or not but im just gonna post it n then make myself like it
> 
> yes i love paramore n also gave johnny a tattoo that i have been lowkey wanting myself for some time now

When Johnny first heard of Paramore he never thought that the band would actually affect his life in so many different ways.

Pressure played from the radio as he sat in his mom's car and he just thought _oh, a nice song_ and continued living. The next time he heard a Paramore song was after Riot! has come out, and this time it was _crushcrushcrush_ that was played on the radio but now it sparked something in his mind. Something that made him go the local record store, find the album, buy it and then proceed to only listen to it for three days a row. Later he would say how Hayley Williams singing _"_ rock and roll baby" was the reason why he _had_ to find out more, but younger Johnny didn't know, or realize, that. Anyways, Paramore had changed Johnny's life from that moment. Never had he ever been so drawn into something so immediately (also one of the reasons why he decided to get the lyrics "somewhere weakness is our strength" tattooed on his ribs, the rest of the reasons only the people closest to him know). 

A year after his discovery, a year of begging and a lot of helping around the house later he found himself in the front row waiting for the band that had somehow managed to stay in his life, filling his days with something that made his heart beat always a little faster. And oh, how worth the wait was. Singing his heart out, knowing all the lyrics and Johnny swears, til to this day that Hayley smiled at him. But then she is yelling to the mic that for the next song she wants everyone to hold someone's hand because _we are here for each other, let's love more_ and Johnny panics because he is here _alone_ , but then the person next to him takes his hand, and suddenly Johnny is smiling at this boy, brown hair messed up, eyeliner smudged, Paramore shirt too big, and there they are, yelling the lyrics to Let The Flames Begin to each other. The boy ends up having a much bigger part in Johnny's life (and heart) than he could ever imagine (nowadays he and Kun laugh at the photos from their past where their jeans were a little too ripped, bangs way too long, eyeliner looking anything else but _good_ , but it was fine then and it holds a special place in their minds). 

Qian Kun. The boy who sang Let The Flames Begin with him, the boy with the too big Paramore shirt and the boy who somehow ended up in the same class as him - and who ended up recognising Johnny immediately. Qian Kun, who was the first one he came out to as bi (and he did it when they were laying on Kun's bed, listening to Brand New Eyes together for the first time). Qian Kun, who wiped his stray tears away and told Johnny that he accepted him and will always accept and love Johnny the way he is, and that was the only thing that Johnny wanted to hear. Qian Kun, who two years later comes out to Johnny as gay and cries too because even though he knows it's okay it has still taken time to accept himself the way he is, and Johnny _gets_ it. Qian Kun, who ends up being Johnny's first kiss over a game of truth or dare with their mutual friends but it's still special to Johnny because it is _Kun_. Qian Kun, with who Johnny falls in love. 

Johnny confesses while they listen to the self-titled album of Paramore. Kun had insisted that they listen to it together for the first time just like they did when they were younger. Hands sweaty, heart pounding so fast it feels like it's gonna jump out of his chest, he blurts it out while Still Into You is playing and watches as Kun takes time to take his words in. If Johnny has ever been afraid of anything in his life, it has been that moment - not knowing what is going on inside Kun's head because they have both obviously dated people, what if Kun thinks Johnny is joking, what if this is the end? 

"I think I have been in love with you, or something, since I held your hand at that Paramore concert years ago. I like you too", and after those words Kun is once again wiping stray tears away from his cheeks because Kun _actually_ likes him back. 

The wine flows when they listen to After Laughter together when it comes out. It's a little bit different since now they are listening to it in their bed in their house but otherwise it is the same. Giggles fill the room since Kun always somehow gets giggly when he gets tipsy, and as cheesy as it sounds, perhaps Johnny listens to the giggles more than the actual album. Tipsy Kun has also always been honest of some sorts, saying everything that comes to his mind without any filter. Sparkling eyes stare at Johnny's when Kun mutters the words _I want to marry you some day_. Easy as that but also sincere as hell. 

* * *

Things have changed in Johnny's life over the years but also some things have stayed the same, and that's just how it is. When he sways to the music, spinning Kun around as Still Into You plays, watching as Kun sings it to him as he dances, it feels like everything is okay. The ring sparkles under the lights, and Kun laughs as he spins him around some more as Let The Flames Begin starts playing - their song. It feels like just yesterday he was holding a stranger's hand, screaming the lyrics, but now that stranger is his husband. 

_And to your favorite song, we sang along to the start of forever. ; Still Into You by Paramore_

  
  



End file.
